Maybe Next Time
by InternetJunkie
Summary: Pure Smut, bxb, lemony one-shot, RemusxSirius, Rated MA


**[[A/N: My first try at a naughty one-shot. WARNING: not for those under 18 years old, do not get offended reading this, you've been warned. Will contain words such as cock, dick, fucking, etc etc. This is also a boyxboy, so yeah, read at your own risk. Um. It will be graphic, extremely. If anyone has a suggestion on how I could do it better.. that'd be great.. very very great .]]**

Sometimes he wondered if this was all there was to life. If this was all he could expect to get out of it. Bullies and friends, school and homework, secrets and lies.. His entire life revolved around absolutely nothing, hell, the only thing he even had to look forward to was-

"Good evening, little pup," the person behind him whispered in his ear as the unknown man's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. "I missed you at lunch today."

The only thing he had to look forward to was his time with Sirius.

Remus turned towards one of his best friends, Sirius Black, staying in his arms as he stared up into the taller boy's twinkling eyes. He leaned in closer, breathing in the scent that was purely Sirius and finally felt at peace. His mind had stopped arguing amongst itself, just as it always did when Sirius was around. He never felt quite so insane or freak-like when he had those lean, muscular arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, I was studying and lost track of time," Remus muttered, feeling a bit less hollow than he had just moments earlier. He knew the feeling he was experiencing, he'd read about it plenty of times, but.. he didn't want to admit that he was in love with his best friend.

Granted, they had their fun together but Remus was almost certain that for Sirius, their 'fun' was nothing more than friends with benefits. He was okay with that.. kind of. Of course, he wanted more. He wanted Sirius all to himself, he wanted to be able to hold him and touch him whenever he wanted but that wasn't right. It wasn't okay.

It was wrong, even in the wizarding world, being gay was so wrong and Sirius would go through more hell with his family than he was already dealing with. Remus didn't want to put him through that.

Sirius' hands trailed from Remus' waist, moving towards his hips before pulling the smaller boy closer. Sirius took one hand from his hips and tangled it in Remus Lupin's medium length dirty blond hair, fisting his large hand in the gorgeous locks.

Sirius met Remus' eyes by using the younger boy's hair to tilt his head, and he captured the beautifully sculpted lips of Remus Lupin. The blond moaned into the kiss as he pressed himself closer to his best friend and Sirius took the oppurtunity to grind his hips into Remus' before pushing his back into a wall. Sirius's mouth left it's favourite spot to be, and slowly trailed across the younger boy's jaw, down to his smooth neck.

Remus's skin was soft and paler than almost anyone Sirius had seen. His body was thin and lightly muscled even though Remus was the bookworm of their small group known as the Marauders. Sirius adored the boy in his arms, more than he'd ever like to admit and he lived for these meetings in dark, abandoned rooms.

It wasn't what he wanted though. He didn't want to have to meet Remus in private, not being able to show people how lucky he was, not being able to show Remus off to everyone in Hogwarts. He didn't like not being able to hold hands and walk down the halls, he didn't like to hide. Remus deserved to be sat upon a pedestal, not hidden like some dirty little secret.

Sirius hissed through his teeth against his lover's neck as he blond brushed one of his hands against Sirius' pants, pressing against his rock hard erection as it strained to get loose. Sirius arched his hips, pressing against Remus's hand and moaned as the boy rubbed him through the fabric.

"Mooney.." Sirius sighed, having missed the feeling of being touched by the werewolf child who he'd known for the last six years.

Sirius moved to undo the belt that held up the ever-thin Remus' pants and undid the button, pulling away to kneel down in front of the beautiful boy that stood before him. Sirius used his hands to trail down his legs, scratching his nails lightly against the skin as he went before hooking his fingers into the lastl piece of clothing that separated Sirius from what he was craving.

He threw the offending clothing over his shoulder and looked up to Remus as the younger removed his own shirt. In less than a minute, Remus was completely naked and Sirius was loving every second of it.

He started slow, his tongue flicking against the skin at the blondes hips, nibbling lightly as he brushed the fingers of one hand across Remus's already throbbing member, delighting in the moans that escaped his lover's mouth. He felt Mooney's fingers tangle into his black hair, tugging lightly as if to direct Sirius where he wanted him but Sirius paid no attention, his mouth knew just where to lick and nibble and kiss to have Remus writhing against the wall, his knees shaking and shaft throbbing.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, please!" The sound of Remus moaning his name nearly broke Sirius' will to keep teasing, but he didn't want to stop, he loved teasing the younger boy, he loved to hear him beg and plead, and while he wanted to give in, he wouldn't do so just yet.

Sirius wrapped his long, thin fingers around Mooney's cock, not moving his hand, just placing it there as he felt it throbbing. Remus panted for breath already, though they'd barely started and arched his hips towards Sirius, moaning loudly as his shaft pressed against the palm of his best friend's hand. He tightened his fingers in Sirius' hair, trying to control himself as he squeezed his eyes closed.

While he wasn't looking, Sirius quickly moved his mouth and opening his lips wide, he took the beautiful, large cock into his mouth.

On instinct, Remus gasped, pulling Sirius by the hair roughly so that his mouth moved further down onto his dick and he moaned the black-haired boy's name loudly, sighing in ecstasy, finally having gotten just what he'd been begging for. The wall scraped against the blonde's back almost painfully, but somehow it only managed to heighten his pleasure as Sirius began bobbing his head up and down the shaft of Remus Lupin.

Remus looked down towards the boy who sat on his knees in front him, biting his bottom lip almost painfully as Sirius's hands began wandering over his skin. Sirius moaned around the length of Remus, moving one hand to cup and massage his balls while the other hand scratched nailed down lightly across his ass, causing Remus to moan as well.

The younger boy began rocking his hips into his friend's mouth, panting and moaning as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Sirius pulled his mouth away from Remus's dick, sighing regretfully as he wanted to keep tasting him, but he didn't want everything to end quite so soon. Sirius moved his lips to Remus's face and kissed him roughly, both of his hands now moving to the blonde's hips before traveling to his thighs. Remus's hands moved to Sirius's pants, undoing the buckles and sighing into each others mouths as they both heard his pants hit the ground at his ankles.

It was an extremely good thing to know that Sirius never wore underwear of any sort.

Sirius grasped Mooney's thighs and lifted his legs up almost without effort, moaning into their kiss as Remus's legs wrapped around his waist. Reaching between them, Sirius grasped Remus's shaft and began stroking slowly as his hips began rocking and he quickly stepped out of the offending clothing at his feet as he continued to slide his cock between Remus' ass cheeks.

"Please, Padfoot, I need you now," Mooney moaned to Sirius as he pulled away, burying his head into Sirius' neck as he began writhing, wanting desperately to feel Sirius' cock filling him, desperately wanting Sirius to make love to him, however rough or softly he wanted.

He turned to look at the furniture in the room, finally deciding he'd keep it simple and he carried Remus to the empty teacher's desk before setting his pale ass down on the cold wood. Remus gasped, arching his back in order to escape from the sudden cold against his too-hot body, he tighted his legs around Sirius and scooted down automatically as if by magnetized force.

Sirius smiled, usually talkative, he hadn't said much this night as he usually did, but that was because he knew what was going to happen. Tonight, he'd tell Remus just what he wanted out of this friend on friend relationship, and it was something friends weren't supposed to want. He pulled Remus' ass even closer, lining his cock up at Remus' hole before pressing into him slowly, holding himself still so that the blonde could adjust.

He pulled Remus' legs up onto his shoulders, forcing the werewolf boy to lay almost completely onto the desk and slowly, Sirius began to move.

He stroked Remus' cock in time with his own thrusts, moaning at Remus's warmth as it seemed to soak and spread into Sirius' entire body. He loved this feeling, the feeling of happiness, true and pure happiness he felt whenever he was with Remus. Merlin, he loved the boy.

"Sirius, harder! Please, I need you harder!" Remus' voice begged as he leaned up on his elbows, grasping Sirius's shoulders and digging his nails into them roughly, trying desperately to rock and arch further onto the cock that was already buried deep inside of him, wanting and needing more. He was embarrassed as he could already feel the tight coiling in his stomach, the almost-painful heat in the bottom of his feet that meant he was close to finishing.

Whimpering slightly, Remus tossed his head back and Sirius knew he needed to stop or slow down in order to make this last as long as possible. He pushed Remus further back, until his head was almost dangling off the opposite side of the desk before he climbled up onto the wood, sitting up on his knees and moving Remus' legs to wrap around his waist once more.

Leaning down, he kissed Remus roughly and thoroughly, holding himself inside of his lover, not moving, just kissing. Remus moaned into his mouth, digging the heels of his feet into Sirius' ass in order to pull him closer, desperately wanting him to begin moving once more.

He wanted to beg and plead, scream and cry, but his mouth was busy and he could not find it in himself to pull away, he just kept using his feet to push Sirius's cock in and out of his tight ass, whimpering and moaning into the black-haired boy's mouth.

Sirius pulled away, trailing his lips across Remus's jaw to his ear, nibbling lightly on it as he moaned loudly before going further down and nuzzling his neck at the same time as he moved his hand back between their bodies and grasped Remus' cock, grinning in satisfaction as he swiped at the head of it, feeling precum coat his fingers.

His little werewolf was damn sexy, he knew. If he didn't claim him soon, someone else would, there was no denying that. Girls and guys looked at him as if at any moment they'd jump him.

But no.. because he was Sirius', and after tonight, he needed Remus to know that. Remus belonged to him, because he couldn't possibly see himself living without the blonde.

Sirius began stroking Remus's long, hard shaft as he slowly moved in and out of his tight ass, the younger's feet trying to push him to go faster as he begged at the same to move, to do something, anything.

All at once, Sirius began tugging harder and faster on Remus's thick, throbbing cock and at the same time began thrusting in and out of the blonde's tight hole, moaning at how tight and warm he felt, how good it felt to be inside of Remus.

"Oh Merlin, Sirius!" Remus moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around the shoulders of his lover, pulling him into a kiss as he began rocking his body, grinding his ass against Sirius and moaning into the kiss, panting for breath as his cock seemed to swell, his stomach tightening with the almost overwheling pleasure.

Arching his hips, Remus began desperately writhing and rocking against Sirius, breaking away from their intense kiss and roughly pulling on his almost too-long black hair, moaning and whimpering for even more as he felt his balls tightening, the heat beginning once more.

"I'm going to cum, I'm so close Sirius.." Remus trailed off as Sirius grunted, picking up his speed, reveling in the sound of their skin slapping together and he tightened his legs around Sirius' waist.

Remus shuddered, pressing himself against Sirius as he came, whimpering as he covered felt himself release.

Moaning, Sirius leaned down to kiss the blonde, slamming into his tight ass a few more times before he came with a loud moan, shooting load after load into Remus' warmth before collapsing onto the smaller body.

Remus nuzzled Sirius' neck, nearly purring with content as Sirius stayed inside of him, wrapping his arms around Remus and they just lay there, holding each other as each of them fought the urge to ruin the moment by stating just how they felt about one another.

Until, they both silently decided that they would wait.

Maybe Remus would tell Sirius that he wanted them to be boyfriends, and that his feelings were far past just friends with benefits; and just maybe.. Sirius would tell Remus that he was in love with him.

Maybe next time.


End file.
